Dark Desire
by OdairsUnderwear
Summary: Clove is a ruthless, powerful girl who kills for the excitement. Cato is a dangerous, violent boy who seems to have no care in the world. When they are both reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, blood spills and dark secrets emerge from far below.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone down on Clove's back as she ran her hand across the fine point of her hand-made cutting tool. It wasn't as sharp as a knife, but it would do just as well. Crouching behind a bush, she kept her eyes trained on the deer. It was moving slowly, head bent, unaware of what was about to happen. It was almost too easy. Clove started quietly inching her way toward it, careful of where she stepped. When she was a few feet behind the deer, she suddenly sprang and threw herself at it, cutting tool in hand. She was too fast and the deer didn't have much time to react before the tool pierced through the skin and damaged the flesh of its hind leg. This slowed it down and Clove was able to aim it where the living part of all beings was: the heart. She felt, rather than saw, the deer drop to the ground as the life faded out of its body. Just to make sure, Clove took the sharp tool out of the deer and stabbed it in again, watching the blood seep out and sink into the ground. She could feel the satisfaction building inside her at the amount of power she held over this weakling mammal. She stood up, wiping the blood off the tool on some moss nearby. Unlike people in the poorer districts, she didn't kill for food. She killed to feel powerful.

Suddenly, she heard a branch snap and she whipped her head around, trying to place the source of the noise. Who would be out in the forest right now? It was far off from the actual district and for the several years she had been coming here, she had never been with anyone else and had never come across anyone else in here. Yet she still didn't feel fear. The odds that she could take on whoever or whatever was there were good. Clove was one of the strongest girls in District 2, and many were afraid of her, even some men.

Keeping still, she strained her eyes to look past the thick trees at whatever was there. Abruptly, a blonde young teenaged boy stepped out to where the trees cleared. Clove narrowed her eyes. She had seen this boy, Cato, around the district before. He had always been joking around with his friends or playing pranks on innocents. She had never known too much about him, other than the obvious fact that he was devious and dangerous. Most people kept clear of him, in order to avoid being acknowledged by him. But Clove wasn't like most people. She quickly got into a fighting posture, cutting tool in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Clove snarled, ready to attack him in a heartbeat.

Cato raised his eyebrows at her sudden fierceness, but didn't say anything. Instead, he wandered to the unmoving deer and Clove thought she saw amusement in his eyes as he studied it.

Finally, he looked back up at her. "You did this?"

Clove's nostrils flared. It wasn't the statement that was offending more than the tone. It was as if he hardly believed that someone like her, a girl, would even have the courage to kill. Obviously, he didn't know much of Clove or her ruthlessness.

Instead of answering him, she asked again, "What are you doing here?"

Cato stood up from his crouch and smirked. "I could ask you the same thing and you wouldn't have a better answer."

Instead of answering him, she simply shook her head and started to turn around when he said, "Wait, what's that in your hand?"

Clove looked down at her cutting tool and shrugged. "Just something I made. That a sword?" She nodded at his waist, where she could see the outline of something long and sharp.

"Yeah," Cato smirked again, "Helps me hunt and kill."

This surprised Clove. If Cato also hunted animals, why had she never seen him around the forest? Or did he even hunt here?

Almost as if reading her mind, Cato said, "I don't hunt here much. There's a reservoir somewhere off the district," He nodded toward a direction. "Lots of animals come there for water so it's pretty easy kill."

When Cato had said he hunted, Clove felt a shiver run through her. She knew that this boy would be a very dangerous person to come across in the woods and his sword was a great asset for killing. She wondered what it would be like to hunt with him but as soon as she thought it, she regretted it. She didn't need anyone else; she could do all the things in the world independently and by herself. People were just distractions in the art of killing, unless they were the ones being killed.

"You plan on doing anything with this?" Cato gestured to the deer lying on the ground.

Clove glanced at it, how the dried blood coated its skin and at how it was already attracting various flies and bugs and smiled a cold smile. There was still a lot of meat on it, but now that the thrill of the kill was over, she no longer needed it. "No."

Cato grinned. He didn't care much for girls, unless they were in bed, but this one was different. He could almost feel the deathly vibe radiating off of her and he liked it. She almost looked as powerful as him. Almost. And that intrigued him. Clove was definitely a girl he wanted to keep his eyes on.

* * *

**Hi, this is a new Clato fanfic that I'm currently making. It's my very first time ever writing a fanfic so I'm pretty sure it's faulty and not the best but I'd really appreciate it if anyone read this... And ugh I know this is really really short but I'm still trying to work out the plot and everything so bear with me haha. Anyway, that's it. I hope you enjoyed (if you even read it). :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cato's hands slipped down the girl's legs and puller her tighter against him. In return, she crushed her mouth harder against his and moaned. Before, it would've made him go crazy but now, it just made him sick. These were all actions of passion, but Cato felt nothing. He had been with so many girls that now he could no longer tell the difference. They all felt the same, all lust and cravings, but never more than that. Suddenly, Clove pushed her way into his mind and he inwardly smiled. He was certain that there was something about her, something that most girls didn't have. He could also feel that under the tough portrayal, there were secrets. Hidden secrets that had been boiling inside her for so long that they forced her over the edge, to what she was now, a cruel killing machine. Ever since three days ago, when he had come across her in the forest, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Why did she go out into the forest? Why not hunt within the district? Was she always that cold and merciless? Was that cold part of her just a disguise, something for her real self to hide behind? And most of all, what was her story?

Another moan brought Cato out of his thoughts and into the real world. He realized he was still pressed up against the girl and she was now attempting to unbutton his pants. Disgusted, he pulled away from her and sat up.

Pouting, she tugged him closer. "What's wrong baby?"

Shaking his head, Cato pushed her wandering hands away and thought of Clove again. He needed to see her, for some unexplainable reason. "I need to leave. Sorry." He didn't even bother looking at her as he walked out her door, pulling on his shirt. Back from inside the room, he could still hear her desperate cries but he kept on walking.

Now that he was away from her, he focused on the bigger problem. Where would Clove be right now?

Clove quietly closed the door to her house and started walking. Her arm had a long thin cut through it and blood was beginning to appear. Wincing, she put pressure on her bad arm as she headed towards the forest. It was the place she went whenever she needed time away from people – especially her mom. When she reached the forest, she pulled out her lucky knife. It was a short but sharp blade, with undecipherable words etched into the handle. She never missed her target with any knife, but this one meant something to her. When she was hunting with it, it felt like a part of her, an extendable arm.

As Clove neared the middle of the forest where most animals dwelled, she noticed someone was already there, calling for her. Looking closer, she realized it was that boy Cato, the one she had seen in the forest a few days ago. Why was he here, looking for her? She wondered, surprised. Should she stay and talk or just leave? After contemplating it for a minute, she went ahead and stepped toward him.

"Are you looking for me?" Clove crossed her arms and put on an expressionless face.

Cato turned around and flashed her a brilliant smile. Her heart picked up for a second before she mentally chided herself for letting a smile get to her.

"Actually, yeah." He said, still smiling.

Clove waited for a second before realizing he was waiting for her to say something. "…What do you want?"

He looked at her and said, "Training sessions."

At first, Clove thought she had misheard him. Why would this menacing boy ask _her, _a girl, for help? But what else could he have said? A smirk crept across her lips. There had to be some reason he was asking her.

After a few moments, Clove nodded. "When?"

Cato seemed surprised that she had agreed but recovered quickly. "Why not start now?"

Clove kept her face as expressionless as possible. "All right," She paused. "What exactly are we training for?"

"We both have things we can work on. I need to work on my aim just a little bit, and you have great aim with your knives." Cato started carving out targets on a few nearby trees with his sword.

The compliment flattered Clove, but she kept her face blank. "And what do I need to work on?"

"You have one way of killing. Stabbing the heart. It's effective and works for all animals, but it wouldn't hurt knowing other variations of killing." Cato shrugged, taking out his sword.

Clove considered his offer. She herself, had noticed that there was only one way she killed, and she could definitely do with knowing more, just in case. And Cato needed her. It made her feel in control to have someone in need of her help. And for the first time, it wasn't just power she felt, it was something more. A small fluttering inside her stomach that she had never experienced before. Quickly, she pushed it away and focused on the dilemma at hand.

After a few moments, she nodded. "It's a deal." What's the worst that could happen?

Cato smiled at her. "Then let's begin."

It had been a complete hour and a half since Cato and Clove had first started training. Things were coming along slowly and Clove's patience with Cato was running out. His aim was strong when he was close to the victim, but when he was farther away it was simply awful. She had tried giving him multiple demonstrations but he just couldn't get it right.

Clove sat down on a nearby rock, aggravated. "You're not doing it right."

The most frustrating thing of all was that Cato refused to give up, no matter how many times he failed. Now, he simply shrugged and threw another knife at the target. And missed. Clove made a sound of exasperation, suddenly stood up and stalked over to where Cato was standing. Snatching a knife from him, she held it in her hand, calculating the distance and target. She could feel Cato's gaze on her, but she kept focused. With her arm stretched out and her aim immaculate, she got ready to throw but just at that moment, Cato grabbed her arm.

"What happened?" He curiously asked. Clove looked down at her arm and realized it was the one with the long spreading cut. The pain came surging back to her arm. She tried to jerk her arm away, but Cato's grip was warm and strong against her skin.

Turning away, she nonchalantly brushed it off. "Nothing. Just an accident." But Cato didn't loosen his grip.

"Clove," He whispered. His eyes roamed around her face, making her skin flush. "Who did this?"

When Clove still didn't respond, he said, "You can trust me."

At that, Clove whipped her head up. After giving him a hostile look, she wrenched her arm from his steady hold and started picking up her things. Ignoring Cato's pleas, she walked away from him and out of the forest, leaving him wondering what the hell he could have done or said wrong.

* * *

**I'm really not satisfied with this chapter.. I feel like the story's moving along really slowly but I don't know. And the POV is really bugging me, like I don't know if I should keep it third person or do it in Clove's perspective but I guess I'll figure it out soon enough. I never knew it was this hard to write a story omg. Well, that's about it. Oh & thanks for the reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Clove had agreed to meet Cato every day a few hours before sunset but she hadn't been going the last few days. One could say that she was ignoring him. Last time, Clove had run away from Cato but now it seemed like the most foolish thing to do. She wondered what he thought of her now, but quickly shook her head. Clove didn't care what anyone thought of her. She was her own individual, not needing anyone else. But Cato had gotten too close for comfort and that unsettled her. What did he really need from her?

Clove was sitting in her room, trying to clean it up. For the past couple of days, she hadn't been going to the forest and it was taking an effect on her. She felt homesick, like the forest was more of her home than her house would ever be. But she resisted the urge to go there, for Cato might be looking for her and force her to talk again. He hadn't come to her house yet, but it was only a matter of time.

A loud shatter cut through the air and Clove hurried out of her room to see her mother stumbling around the living room.

Her mother looked up and smiled lazily. "Hey, baby girl."

From her appearance, Clove could tell that her mother was drunk or high – or both. Clove felt fury rising up inside her but she tried her best to keep it under control. "I think it's best if you get to bed, mother."

"But why? I just got back from Carl's and I feel great." She started tripping around, looking for a beer bottle. The whole place was already trashed with empty and broken bottles.

"Carl's? You were at Carl's again?" Clove asked angrily. Carl was her mother's fiancé, and a rotten one at that. He didn't live with Clove and her mother but he came over sometimes to visit them. All he was after was sex and it didn't matter to him who he got it from. Clove had tried keeping her mother away from him, but she was like a child obsessed with her favourite toy. She knew that if she tried speaking up, he would just deny it and his position was higher than hers. So for now, she was powerless against him.

Her mother continued stumbling around. "He's not that bad." Finally, she gave up on trying to find a beer and plopped herself on the couch. "And you don't have any authority over who I choose to be with."

Fighting hard to keep her anger inside her, Clove thought about how ridiculous this was. Shouldn't it be the mother who forbade the teenager to see someone, not the other way around? It was disgusting the way her mother acted sometimes.

"Get to bed. Right now." Clove said coldly. When would this routine ever change?

Her mother suddenly stood up, her eyes flaming. "No."

Clove was still angry, but that anger was slowly being replaced by something else: fear. "Mother, come on-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You can't make me do anything. I am in full control of what I'm doing and I don't need your help." Her mother cut her off, sneering. "Stop being so overprotective and do something worthwhile in your life. Don't you see it? You're unwanted by everyone. Stop trying to push yourself into other people's lives! _Nobody needs you_."

Silence rang clear in the living room. Clove felt a lump in her throat growing larger by the second but chastised herself for getting emotional over this. _She's drunk. She doesn't know what she's talking about. That isn't my mother. _That was what Clove told herself every time, but what if it was true? And if the woman in front of her wasn't her mother, then who else was it?

Her mother started getting closer to Clove, her face heating up. Refusing to step back, Clove stood straight and didn't speak. "It was your fault anyway. Why he left. Your father was the best thing that happened to me and you just had to make him leave. Why? Why do you have to ruin my life?" Her mother screamed.

"But I didn't do anything…" Clove whispered, looking at her feet. _Not again_, she thought. _Please not today._

All of a sudden, a hard blow across her face sent her flying back on the ground. She glanced up, nervous at the deadliness in her mother's face.

Clove shook her head, blinking back tears. "Please-"

"_Shut up_!" Her mother shrieked. A sharp pain exploded in Clove's side as a heel dug in. Clove grimaced but kept herself from yelling out in pain. One more kick. _This will be over soon. _Another kick._ I am strong. _The kicks resumed, harder now. Clove's sides were burning and she fought for air as blood trickled out of her body

Three loud knocks stopped her mother from kicking her again. Startled, Clove lifted her head off the ground. Her mother stood frozen above her.

"Get the door. If anyone asks, I'm in the washroom." She said, disappearing to her room and leaving Clove on the floor.

Slowly standing up, Clove checked herself for blood. Most of it was on the floor, which she covered with a few random blankets. Her clothes were bloody in a few spots but it looked almost invisible against her black outfit. Just in case, she threw a quilt around her shoulders and walked out of the living room toward the door. Each step felt like a bullet entering her midsection again and again but she eventually made it to the door. Only opening it a crack, she peeked through the gap and gasped. It was Cato. His eyes widened at the bruise growing on her face and he was about to start talking when Clove slammed the door shut.

"Clove? Are you okay? What happened? I didn't mean to surprise you but I was just wondering about what happened last time. Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to, I swear…" Cato continued, his voice alarmed.

Clove slid down the door, sitting on the floor. Why was he here? And why now?

"Can you at least open the door so I can see you?" Cato said insistently.

Cato kept talking but unconsciousness was starting to take her over. Her body was going to hurt even more when she awoke, but for now, she let herself fall into mere nothingness.

* * *

**Sorry it took me kind of long with this chapter. I was sick this last week and ugh it was the worst. Just to give an idea about the plot though, the reaping's coming up in either the next chapter or the one after that, I'm not sure yet. I don't even know if this is worth continuing lol but I guess I'll find out. Until next time hehehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

Clove opened her eyes as sunlight streamed through the windows. She lay in her bed, not wanting to get up. It had been a day since she had last seen her mother and since then, she had been in her bed, resting her body and treating the various colorful bruises all across her body. Sitting up, she winced. The largest and most painful one was near her midsection, around the side of her stomach. It ran from her ribs to her hips and was turning a repulsive purple colour. There was no way she could go in the woods for the next few days, not until the bruise faded away. At least all her injuries weren't in visible places. She could wear a long-sleeved shirt and pants and no one would notice a thing.

After an unpleasant trip to the bathroom, Clove looked outside. The sun was shining brightly, with not a cloud in sight. What day was it? Clove had never exactly been an unorganized person but the past few days had her mind going wild. Going back to last week, Clove counted down the days until she reached… the day of the reaping? Her eyes widened. Was that today? She went over to her closet, furiously digging to look for a calendar. It confirmed that today was indeed, reaping day. Panic settled itself in her mind and her brain started to overthink. Looking out the window again, Clove assumed that it was near noon. Even though she was still in pain, attendance was mandatory at the reaping and absence was unacceptable, unless there was a good reason. Quickly pulling out another of her black suits, she lifted her shirt above her head and stood in front of the mirror. She was running short on time but her eyes were fixed on the bruise on the side of her stomach. It was a constant reminder of her mother's unexplainable hatred and disgust toward her. She thought about the words her mother had spoken to her, "_It was your fault anyway. Why he left._" What did that even mean? All Clove had ever known about her father was that he had left her and her mother when she was four. She vaguely remembered a tall man with dark hair and a laugh that made everyone else smile. Otherwise, there were no pictures or letters that held a resemblance to who her father was and why he left her. Or maybe there were, but she had just never had the chance to come across them.

Stepping out the door, the brilliance of the sun hit Clove hard. She squinted, holding her hand above her eyes. It was already noon and she was running a bit late, but not enough that it would cause suspicion. After reaching the Square where the reaping was being held, she checked in with the Peacekeepers to let them know she was there. The Peacekeepers were quite useless here, since no one caused too much trouble and most people followed the rules, but they were still always around. As she stood next to the group of the other girls her age, she felt a sudden wave of loneliness rush across her. All around her she saw families hugging and comforting each other that everything would be okay, that the odds would be in their favor. But Clove no longer had a family. She no longer had anyone caring after her, comforting her. Her mother was probably somewhere in the crowd of the other mothers, only coming to the reaping because it was necessary. Clove's heart hardened. It was foolish to want someone to care. Only people who were desperate for love wanted that, and she was not one of them. The speaker for District 2, Honor Donohue, was getting ready to speak when Clove saw a flash of blond hair out of the corner of her eye. _Him again_. Clove panicked and tried to hide her face with a curtain of hair, but it was too late. Cato had already seen her and was trying to mouth something to her. She narrowed her eyes and tried to decipher what he was saying but shook her head to tell him to forget it. Honor was now introducing the Hunger Games and its purpose but Clove's mind was elsewhere. Was her mother sober right now? Had she been at Carl's the past few days? What would happen when she got back home? Her thoughts were interrupted by Honor clearing her throat up at the stage.

"Alright. Now that we've got that covered, ladies first." She smiled, reaching her hand into a clear bowl filled with slips of paper. She took her time picking out a slip and unfolding it.

In a loud, strong voice, Honor called out, "Clove Kentwell!"

Heads turned to swivel in Clove's direction, as time seemed to slow down. People awkwardly started clapping and all eyes were glued on the unfortunate girl who would be fighting to the death soon enough. Instead of panicking, all thoughts emptied from Clove's mind as she stood up straight and started her journey to the stage. She didn't feel afraid or anxious. She felt at peace. She could finally get away from her mother and the awful life she had in District 2. Clove would try her hardest to win the Games and come back as a hero. She would be showered with the Capitol's admiration and she'd never have to face her mother's wrath again. Her mood lifted and she let herself smile a little.

As she reached the stage, Honor gave her a once-over, smiled, and turned back to the podium.

"Now for the boy tribute." Honor said, sifting through the other bowl and singling one out. "Cato Patterson!"

Clove sighed as the crowd clapped dutifully and Cato walked up to the stage, his face bearing no expression. Clove would have no problem killing Cato when the time came, but did it really have to be him? Why not some poor innocent weakling that had no resemblance to her? Her mind wandered back to their training session, but she shook her head. It was better to keep him away and kill him without her feelings getting in the way.

"That concludes the reaping for the seventy-fourth Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Honor finished, beaming as Clove and Cato shook hands. Cato's grip was firm and warm and his gaze never seemed to stray from Clove's face. Keeping her eyes on him, Clove nodded as a form of acknowledgement. She had the growing feeling that the Hunger Games this year would be rather interesting.

* * *

**Oh God. This chapter took forever and it's still not that great. I rushed the last bit of this and it turned out pretty awful. :/ I encourage you all to hate me because I hate myself for this too ok. And about Clove and Cato's last names, I'm not even sure they're correct. I heard on tumblr a few days ago that Kentwell was Clove's last name so I just used that but I couldn't find Cato's, hence why I used a really lame one in the meantime. If I find out, I'll change it because it's really bothering me. But yeah, so the reaping's done, next is probably the pre-Games stuff and what-not. I'm going to go cry now because this sucks so bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Clove glared daggers at Cato. Oh how she wished she could actually chuck daggers at him instead. Ignoring her visible anger, Cato merely winked at her.

He was nudging her foot with his under the table, and after the past ten minutes of it, Clove had had just about enough. The only thing keeping her from shoving a pastry in his face was the fact that she was at dinner. With Honor Donohue. And, oh, just all the highly respected mentors from District Two that had won the Games in previous years.

No big deal.

Clove was trying her hardest to listen to the mentors and learn from them, maybe even impress them by acting like a mature, capable woman. She finally decided to simply ignore Cato and his foolishness until after the dinner.

Cato had other plans though. Once he realized that he was going to have to do much better than foot nudging, he smirked. He raised his hand from his lap and reached over to Clove's thigh…

_BANG! _Clove's leg jumped up and hit the table, her heart beating fast. The entire table went silent, everyone looking at Clove. She felt heat creeping up her face and couldn't handle it anymore.

"May I be excused?" She muttered, sliding the chair back and running out the door without waiting for an answer.

When she finally got back to the room she had been given on the train, she fell on her bed. What was the problem with Cato anyway? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It was like he had made a decision to annoy the hell out of Clove the day he knew they were going to the Hunger Games together. It was probably just part of his strategy to win the Games or something.

Clove sighed, trying to clear her head. She had been around Cato too much these past few days, and it was only going to get worse.

Suddenly, her thoughts drifted to her mother. How was she? What did she think about her daughter being sent to fight to the death? Would she even care? Most likely not, it's not as if the woman had ever loved her. The slightly faded bruises on her body proved as much –

Three loud knocks on the door interrupted Clove's train of thought and she had no doubt it was Cato, probably here to bug her some more.

Sure enough, he said through the door, "Open up, babe. The man of your dreams is right outside the door."

Clove walked to the door, opened it up and looked around. " Where? I don't see him." She craned her neck to look behind Cato, who rolled his eyes.

"You so want me." He said, making his way into the room and flopping on the bed.

Clove ignored him and stood at the foot of her bed, glaring down at him. "Why are you here? Aren't done with me yet?"

One moment she was standing, and the next, Cato had pulled her down on the bed beside him. His bright blue eyes held her own, not allowing her to look away. "I'll never be done with you, babe."

One word. One stupid, mocking word and that's all it took for Clove's head to get out of the clouds and push Cato away. "Don't call me that." She snarled.

He grinned, raising his hands in surrender. "If you say so… babe."

Clove scowled and jumped at him, pillow in hand.

"Say. You're. Sorry." She growled, repeatedly smacking him in the face with the pillow as hard as she could. She'd been waiting to do that for days now, only with something a bit… sharper than a pillow.

All Cato did was laugh and laugh. The idiot didn't even beg for mercy or defend himself! Clove groaned, throwing the pillow aside. It was pointless trying to irritate the master of irritation himself.

Finally, Cato stopped laughing and looked at her, eyes twinkling. "I think I should start calling you babe more often, if it gets us in this position again."

_What? _Clove looked down, noticing how her legs were straddling Cato, who was now leaning on his elbows, watching, amused, as the blush found its way up to her face.

Quickly, she made to get off, but not before Cato's hands held her waist, stopping her from moving. Clove's eyes snapped to his, which were staring right back. How had she never noticed how brilliant his eyes were, or how adorable that cowlick looked? She felt a force pulling her closer to him. _What was she doing?_ All she could see was his eyes, his faint freckles, his lips, his lips, his lips. She kept leaning in until it came to the point where both their breaths mingled. Her heart thumped inside her chest. All rationale had left her mind by now and he was so close…

The door opened and an audible sharp breath was taken in.

* * *

**dont hate me omfg just shhh and enjoy the shitty chapter i posted after 24173 months :(((**


End file.
